


Lorne/Parrish 10x10

by seleneheart



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Challenge Response, Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/pseuds/seleneheart
Summary: I believe this was a challenge to do 10 fandom tropes with 10 words each. Anyway, featuring Evan Lorne and David Parrish in very tiny fics. See the tags for the tropes.
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Parrish
Kudos: 5





	Lorne/Parrish 10x10

**AU**

Lorne meets his future partner at a single fathers group. 

**Angst**

Earthside, Parrish stares in the direction of Pegasus, missing him.

**Crossover**

“I’m Nikola Tesla.”

“You’re a vampire.”

“Mmmm, and you’re tasty.”

**Fluff**

“I grew this special flower for you.”

“Marry me, Dave?”

**Smut**

“You’re so sexy . . . and long.”

“Think you can handle it?

**UST**

He’s their leader; he can’t move closer during cold nights.

**H/C**

“Hurts, Evan.”

“I know baby, gotta keep the pressure on.”

**Humor**

“Your hair never moves.”

“Could you focus?”

“I’m just saying.”

**Crackfic**

“The plant won’t eat us if we give it semen.”

**RPS**

While filming ‘Runner,' Kavan can’t help touching more than necessary.


End file.
